Valentine's day
by 46InfernalInstruments
Summary: Clace, Malec and Sizzy! It's Valentin's day and the couples are spending time together! I still suck at summaries!


**Heey! Sorry, I know this is kinda late, but YOLO tight… No…Sadly I won't be posting a new chapter for "Finding Hope" today, or Sunday. Probably just tomorrow! Anyhoo! I decided it would be a good idea to post a little Valentine's Day One-shot, 'cause its Valentine's day… It's a Clace, Malec and Sizzy one! Hope you enjoy! Bye!**

* * *

Clace (Clarissa Morgenstern x Jace Herondale)

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked. "What kind of movie?" Jace answered. "Whatever kind of movie you want to watch" I said, smiling at him. He looked through the selection of DVD's at Luke's house (Which wasn't very much) and picked _The Vow_. "How 'bout this one?" He asked. "Sure! Seems like a good Valentine's day movie." I agreed. "You set it up and I'll get the chips!" Jace sang the 'I'll get the chips part'. "You're a dork!" I yelled into the kitchen. "I am not!" He exclaimed appalled. "You so are." I muttered under breath. I went back to setting up the movie, when Luke came in and said, "Jocelyn and I are going out for dinner." He spoke directly to me, but when Jace entered the room he glared at Jace, and said, "No funny business!" Then he went up to Jace and whispered something in his ear. When he pulled back, Jace's eyes were full of excitement. I looked at him questioningly, he just shook his head." I forgot the drinks!" He exclaimed suddenly. "Drinks?" I muttered questioningly under my breath. He returned with two glasses of milk. "Oh, by the Angel, Jace! Milk? Really?" I asked. He looked me with fake hurt, "My apologies, your highness your fridge has a limited supply of drinking beverages-thingies." He bowed. "Apology accepted, now my royal subject, shall we watch this strange mechanical device?" I asked with a terrible accent of… Some kind…

Around the middle of the movie, I started bawling my eyes out. "Oh, is my wittle Cwary sad?" Jace asked like a little. I whacked his arm, hard. He winced, and that made me feel slightly better. "Ow!" He exclaimed. "That's what you get for making fun of me" I said. "Uh! I'm going to refill the chip bowl. My little abusive girlfriend!" He called over his shoulder. "I'm not abusive!" I yelled at him. But it was no good he just kept singing, "Clary is abusive!" over and over again. "I love you!" I yelled. "See! I always you knew that you weren't abusive!" He said walking back to the couch. "Jace. That makes no sense." I said pointedly. "Yes. It does." He growled. 'Can you pass me my stele for a sec?" Jace asked. "Yeah sure, why?" I asked passing him his stele. "You'll see." He said nervously. Nervously. Jace was nervous. Like, Wow. He drew a fearless rune on his wrist. "What's that for?" I asked staring at the rune on his wrist.

He looked at me and took a deep breath. He looked at me and pulled something out of his pocket. Looking extremely nervous, he came in front of me and he got onto one knee. I instantly knew what he was doing. I stared at him in disbelief. He took another deep breath, then looked me in the eye and opened the box I hadn't realized he was holding. 'Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, will you marry me?" He asked me quickly. "I… Uh… Yes!" I finally got out. I was crying, again, this time with tears of joy instead of sadness. He kissed me, a sweet, happy kiss. Then we continued on watching _The Vow_, happiness in our eyes. "Is that what Luke whispered?" I whispered. Jace looked at me and nodded, "He finally gave me permission." He answered. I looked at him, "I love you" I said. "I love you too." He whispered back.

Malec (Magnus Bane x Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood)

I walked down the deserted street. When I reached the familiar house I rang the doorbell. After a couple more tries the door finally unlocked. Walking up the stairs I could hear Magnus banging and crashing. Confused and slightly confused I walked up the stairs faster. "Magnus? What are you doing?" I practically yelled. Magnus was running around his apartment frantically. Blue sparks flying out of the tips of his fingers. "I'm decorating!" He yelled over his shoulder. "For what?" I asked. He stopped in his tracks, staring at me in disbelief. "Valentine's day? You know the day were _every single couple in the world spends time together_?" He explained to me. 'Oh" was all I said. "Oh? Is that all you have to say? Not 'Happy Valentine's day Magnus, the most magnificent boyfriend ever'? Or 'Happy Valentine's day Magnus, I love you so much'?" He asked me running around again. "Uh… Sorry? I love you so much?" I said lamely. He turned to face me. "That was better Alexander, I love you too. Now we are going to work on your outfit." I looked at him in horror. "No!" I practically died right there. "Aww!" Magnus whined. "Magnus we have to go! Our reservation is at 7, and its 6:30!" I called to the blur of glitter, who was my boyfriend. "Just a little bit more!" He said. The apartment was covered in red and pink. Red and pink couch, floors and walls. Even Chairman Meow was red and pink. "Okay! We can go now!" Magnus said, walking over to me. Magnus wore a tight red shirt and pink leather pants, finished with pink glitter in his spiked hair. "Finally!" I exclaimed.

"Magnus? Why are you staring at me?" I asked. "Because, I enjoy the sight of my boyfriend." He answered, without a trace of embarrassment. Naturally, being me, I blushed. "See? Beautiful!" Magnus said enthusiastically. "I'm not beautiful." I muttered quietly, but apparently not quietly enough. "Yes. You. Are." Magnus said deadly serious. I looked at him, "Will you still love me even after get all old and wrinkly? Even if I live that long?" I asked. "Yes." He said without a moment of hesitation. "I love you Magnus." I said. "I love you too Alexander." He responded. We finished our meal in silence.

Sizzy (Simon Lewis x Isabelle Lightwood)

"Simon?" I asked quietly. I walked down to his room. I peeked my head through his bedroom door, to see him playing World of Warcraft. I smiled, I loved his geekiness. (**A/N is that a word? Well… I guess it is now…**) "Si?" I asked louder this time. He turned around and looked at me his whole face brightening. "Hey!" He said. He wore blue jeans and a t-shirt, with some Chinese character I didn't recognize. "Happy Valentine's day" I said walking up to him and giving him a hug. "You look beautiful today." He whispered into my hair. "You do too" I whispered into his chest. Oh, the joys of finally being shorter than my boyfriend. (**A/N I actually have no idea if Izzy is shorter than Simon…In this she is, just go with it** ) "What are you planning on doing today?" I asked. "I way just planning on spending time with my girlfriend on Valentine's Day." He answered. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. I pushed up with my toes and kissed him. He kissed me back.

"Simon? Can I tell you something?" I asked. "Yes. Izzy anything." He answered. "Do you promise to not freak out?" I asked, worried at what his answer would be. "Yes." He said. "I… I'm pregnant." I said quickly. "Wait, you're pregnant? How? I thought vampires couldn't have children." Simon said frantically. "Apparently they can." I answered. He stood there staring at me for a couple minutes, when finally he said, "then we will raise our child together." I looked at him and smiled. "I love you Simon." He looked at me, pure love in his gaze, "I love you too Isabelle.

* * *

**Wooo! Sorry if it sucked, I am only 12, sooo I don't have much experience in writing**

**R&R**

**~46**


End file.
